


what's inside of your head, miss?

by KevinMoonLuv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinMoonLuv/pseuds/KevinMoonLuv
Summary: Used writing prompts while social distancing, gonna be a small set while I'm stuck at home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll paste the original prompt if you want to use it or see what it's based on.
> 
> 1\. Write a 300-word story in the drama genre. It's about a soulless man and should include a locked door. Also, use the sentence 'You have my permission.' Bonus prompt: Civilization has come to an end.

How long has that door been closed? How long has he been here? The walls, once warm and bright but now felt cold, seems to close up on him. Night and days were not separated and there were no windows or clocks to tell the time, no mention of the outside world. 

No memories of a time before the room, just barren walls and a once clean floor. There was just one door in the room, always seemed to be locked. It was locked, he knew for sure. No matter how many times he tried to open it, it never did and that would not change. He doesn’t try anymore though, the thought of doing one more time bothered him. Not that it would change anything.

With no idea of how he got there, (would that change anything?) he sat in the pitch black, eyes long since used to the darkness of the room.

He heard a voice once, long after he gave up. “You have my permission.” A sliver of hope that quickly died after attempting to open the door once last time. Still locked. He was still in the dark room.

The voice seemed to humour him, like he was a puzzle or a pet stuck behind a fence. Would it matter if he got out? Does it mean anything? The world was silent beyond the room. 

In the deafening silence, the door finally clicked and creaked open, but instead of light shining into the dark room, light shined out. Still no sound.

The man knows now that if he leaves, he can’t return. That scares him more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Write a 100-word story in the suspense genre. It's about a stewardess and should include a jacket. Also, use the sentence 'It's warm.' Bonus prompt: Civilization has come to an end.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" I drawled, looking at the stewardess, she solemnly repeated the men, her jacket, messy and wrinkled.

".. for our drink menu, it's a bean juice cocktail, some expired varieties of pop and water," She said without making a face.

"Uh I know our current situation but what it with that menu?" I blurted out. I know that it's the last spaceship ever leaving earth but really?

"I know, it's... lacking," The stewardess made a sheepish face.

"Uh, I'll just start with some water," 

She squinted, "you sure? The water, it's warm,"

"bean juice cocktail then?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Write a 300-word story in the adventure genre. It's about a chef and should include fire. Also, use the sentence 'I don't want to ask for too much.' Bonus prompt: Winter is long and extremely cold.

"Anna, you idiot!"

"Stop, I know that you're going to say."

"Well, listen to me sometimes alright?"

"I know you care about me, but now I dug my grave and I'm going to sit in it."

“I hope you know that it’s really hard to run any sort of restaurant, right?” 

“Yeah, I know that now, but I wished I knew it, before starting this thing. I forgot how much fire you need to cook anything here.”

“Poor you, especially since this winter is long and extremely cold and there's going to be a lot more people lining up to ask for fire”

“Yeah, definitely. I went last week to get some and the sidewalks were packed.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah,”

“Shouldn’t you have enough for this month then, or at least for a couple more days?”

“I don’t want to ask for too much, seems kinda rude.”

“What the hell, you have a business permit. You can ask for twice the amount everyone else does and you don't?”

“But the thing is I know Amanda and she’s someone I don’t want to get pissed off.”

“You know a fire demon and you didn’t tell me? What the hell, Anna! Do you not tell me anything?”

"Well, I used to go to school with her and we just kept in touch I guess?"

"Okay, just ask for a bit more fire next time. Wait, won't it seem rude if you ask for less fire?"

"Wait, what?"

"It's like saying that their fire is crappy or something."

"Oh hell, I can't go back there now. I gotta buy fire from the back market now."

"That will make your sentence worst you know? Don't you want to leave Hell?"

"Yeah, I do."

"You know when I used to say that I didn't mind going to Hell since it would be warmer than my mom's dead heart?"

"Yeah?"

"I take that back, why is it freezing here?"


End file.
